La tristeza del tiempo
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: La tristeza del tiempo, la de cada noche, en la que cada vez te extraño mas, pero soy feliz, junto a mis dos hijos y junto a ti...


Hola... antes que nada** Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino**

Este fanfic lo dedico a mi amiga... Sakura-Kuran que fue por ella que lo escribi y ahora quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes... es un One-Shot sobre el final y lo que paso en los mil años que transcurrieron... y cambie un poco del final... es Yume... pero tambien hay Zeki... :) espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**One-Shot - Vampire Knight**

**La tristeza del tiempo**

**Por: Kate-Kuran**

-No puedo sanar

-Yuuki lo harás…

-No puedo hacerle esto a Kaname

-Yuuki ¿Aun lo amas?

-Sabes que nunca podre olvidarlo

La lluvia caía por la ventana y mi amor por el aun seguía… Han pasado cien años pero mi amor por el nunca se podrá borrar…

Soy feliz, muy feliz, al lado de Zero me siento segura, intento entregarle todo mi amor, pero mi corazón pertenece solo a el… solo a Kaname

-Yuuki, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Zero, hemos hablado cientos de veces

-Lo se y tu sabes también que si Hanabusa no termina lo que Kaname comenzó, el de seguro nunca despertara

-Zero… antes de irnos, hay algo que debo decirte…

-Dímelo

-Yo… Yo…

-Vamos Yuuki, dilo

-Estoy embarazada

* * *

-Mamá

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Mi otro padre, ¿Me cuentas como naci?

-Ya te lo he contado…

-Dímelo otra vez…

-Mmm, ¿Sabes por que te llamas Mizuki?

-¿Por la abuela?

-No, mi madre se llamaba Juuri, pero el primer amor… de tu verdadero padre se llamaba Mizuki

-¿Me podrías contar sobre ella?

-Recuerdo todo lo que Kaname me mostro, pero esto, algún día, se lo preguntaras a el…

-Dime un poco mama ¿Cómo murió ella?

-Ella dio su corazón a la fundición para que los cazadores obtuvieran armas anti-vampiros y controlar a los vampiros

-¿Mi otro padre murió?

-No, antes que desaparezca Aidou lo encerró en un ataúd de hielo

-Mama… ¿Tu amabas a papa cuando yo naci?

Yuuki se seco una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

-Aun lo amo, tu naciste mucho después, pero algún día…

-¿Algún día que?

-¡Papa!

-Hola Mizuki –Zero tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña- ¿De que hablaban?

-Le contaba a Mizuki por que se llamaba así

-Es hora de dormir pequeña

-Si papi

-Me quedare con ella hasta que se duerma

Yuuki asintió con la cabeza y Zero se llevaba a la niña en brazos

-Mizuki ¿No te olvidas de algo?

La niña bajo de Zero y fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Te amo mama

-Y yo a ti cariño, ve a dormir

Fue corriendo junto a Zero

-Vamos papi, mama me compro otro cuento… tienes que contármelo

-Esta bien Mizuki

Allí se iban ambos, Yuuki los miraba con mucho amor, se acerco a la ventana y veía unos pequeños y diminutos rayos del sol aun ocultados tras las montañas, el sol pronto comenzaría a salir, al igual que la última noche que paso con Kaname

-Flash Back-

-¿Tienes miedo Yuuki?

-Espere muchas veces por este día

-¿Haz soñado que seria conmigo?

-Siempre… Kaname…

Kaname beso a Yuuki dulcemente

-No hay noche después de hoy ¿Verdad?

-No Yuuki, no la abra

Yuuki comenzó a llorar

-No, no llores, yo estaré siempre contigo, nunca te dejare…

-Lloro por que no imagino un mundo sin ti, Kaname

-Yuuki, tu trajiste la luz a mi vida cuando solo había oscuridad en ella, llenaste mis ojos de luz por eso te amo…

-Y yo a ti Kaname

-¿Me amas? ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice?

-Te amare por siempre, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

-Me haces muy feliz Yuuki

-Haz la noche más feliz Kaname, si será la última hazla la más feliz

-¿Estas segura que no tienes miedo?

-Si estoy con Kaname no tendré miedo

Yuuki se abalanzo sobre Kaname y lo beso con pasión, Kaname comenzó a acariciar su cabello, el amaba a Yuuki como se veía, ella era para el la luz mas hermosa, la luz que iluminaba su corazón, y así, poco a poco, la ropa fue sobrando y ambos se entregaron al otro, sabiendo que era la ultima noche en donde podrían demostrar todo su verdadero amor…

Ambos hicieron sentir al otro la persona mas feliz del mundo, ambos entregaron todo lo que pudieron, ambos ardieron en fuego por todo lo que se declararon esa noche, ambos no se sentían satisfechos hasta que su otra mitad lo estuviera, ambos entregaron el mas puro amor que dos personas que se aman se pueden entregar, el amor verdadero de dos amores que después de todas las adversidades se seguían amando

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Yuuki, ¿Vienes a dormir? ¿Estas bien?

Yuuki le brindo una dulce sonrisa

-Lo recordabas ¿otra vez?

-Así es, pero ahora son solo eso, recuerdos

-Yuuki, acepto que lo extrañes, pero vive el presente, disfruta a tu hija y al bebe que viene

-¿Tu la amas no?

-La veo y es igual a ti, pero sus ojos son igual a los de el

-Lo se

-Fue en la última noche ¿No? ¿Antes de que el diera su corazón?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-La cuido como mi hija y eso es, ella es mi hermosa nena…

-Si, fue ese día

-Lo sabía

-Pero estoy más que segura que se parecerá a ti

-¿Por qué lo dices? No lo podemos saber aun

-Estoy segura, tendrá tus ojos, tu pelo, tu espíritu igual que cuando estabas con Ichiru

-Te amo Yuuki

-Haces que mis días sean mas felices Zero, yo también te amo

Así la pareja se retiro a dormir, viendo como amanecía se quedaban profundamente dormidos

* * *

Un amanecer se hacia presente, estaba muy dolorida, el parto ya había pasado y en sus brazos, Zero traía a su bebe

-Bienvenido

Zero le sonreía feliz, tenía su mismo pelo y su misma cara, era un hermoso varón

-Yuuki

Se acerco con una sonrisa y con el pequeño bebe en brazos, Yuuki lo tomo por primera vez y con mucho cuidado y le sonrió

-Hola Ichika

-¿Ichika?

-¿No te gusta?

-Es un nombre… muy extraño

-Lo elegí por Ichi, de Ichiru, Zero

Zero se sorprendió mucho y le brindo una sonrisa a Yuuki

-¿Y por Ka?

-Por Kaname…

Zero sonrió y luego miro a su hijo

-Ichika Kiryuu Kuran, bienvenido hijo

Yuuki lo miro un poco sorprendida… el bebe se movió un poco y abrió sus ojos, eran los mismos que los de Zero… era un hermoso bebe de los ellos…

-Ve a buscar a Mizuki

Zero se fue de la habitación y Yuuki se quedo a solas con su bebe en brazos…

-Eres tan hermoso

El bebe era igual que Zero, ella pensaba mucho en Ichiru, ya que se parecían como era igual a Zero… Era de la persona que la había acompañado todo este tiempo y que la hacia muy feliz, pensaba cuando nació Mizuki, y sintió como una suave brisa recorría la sala, era un aroma que ella extrañaba, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad

-¡Mama! ¿Ya nació?

-Mizuki

La niña corrió y se sentó en la cama

-¿Quién es?

-Mizuki el es Ichika

Yuuki se lo tendió a su pequeña hija para que lo tuviera, era tan hermoso el momento, todo parecía perfecto

* * *

Las nubes grises se hicieron mas presentes al igual que el dolor, Yuuki con sus dos hijos estaba frente a su tumba, a la del hombre que tan feliz la había hecho, todos ya se habían ido solo quedaban ellos tres…

-Gracias por todos los años de felicidad… Zero

Comenzó a llorar y cayo de rodillas al suelo, sus hijos se acercaron y se pusieron junto a ella, sintiendo el dolor de la perdida de su padre…

-Flash Back-

-Aléjate Zero

-No dañaras a mi hija

-Ella no es tu hija, es la hija de Kaname-Sama

-¿Y si lo es?

-Eres un cazador y ella una pura sangre, ella no puede amar a un humano, lo ha convertido y tu lo sabes

-El quería ser un vampiro

-Pero la ha traicionado, y se ha desquitado con varios humanos del pueblo, debes matarla

-No lo hare, protegeré a mi hija

Zero saco una espada

-¡Alto!

-Mizuki, ve adentro

-No padre, yo no hice nada, solo quieren destruirme, no hay pruebas

-Si las hay, tres humanos fueron encontrados en el mismo lugar que te hallabas

-Era un edificio en ruinas, de seguro otro pura sangre rondaba por ese lugar… yo no lo hice…

-Eres una mentirosa, igual que todos los sangre pura, me das asco

-Yo no fui, dejen de culparme

-Acaben con ella, aunque el presidente diga lo contrario

-Sobre mi cadáver…

-¡Padre, no!

Una lucha entre los cazadores comenzó, Zero era el mejor cazador, era el presidente, era casi invencible, pero era un vampiro…

Mizuki usaba sus poderes para dominar a sus rivales, pero una espada le atravesó la cintura dejándola débil, Zero se descuido solo por un momento

-¡Mizuki! AGG

-¡Papa!

Zero había sido atravesado por un arma anti vampiros en el corazón…

-¡Deténganse!

Ordeno un cazador, Mizuki comenzó a sanar y fue junto a su padre…

-Papa

Decía entre sollozos

-¡Zero!

Yuuki había llegado

-Váyanse de mi casa, ahora

El color rojo igual que la sangre se hizo presente en los ojos de la pura sangre

-Nos volveremos a ver…

Yuuki se tranquilizo y volvió a ver a Zero, ya comenzaba a desaparecer…

-¡Zero!

-Yuuki, se feliz, cumple tu meta… cuiden a su madre

Zero cerró sus ojos y tal como se rompe el cristal así desapareció su cuerpo

-Fin del Flash Back-

Hoy aquí después de quinientos años que te fuiste se completo la investigación Zero… hoy lo despertare, gracias por todos los años de felicidad Zero…

* * *

-Yuuki, gracias por darme la oportunidad, prefiero morir de esta forma antes que de cualquier otra, será un gusto entregarte mi corazón…

* * *

-Hoy el horno de fuego se apago, hemos recuperado tu corazón, pero esta muy débil y no es capaz de soportar el efecto de la cura y no puede hacerte despertar tampoco, pero si te doy mi corazón, volverás Kaname, en forma humana y te lo daré a ti, a quien siempre ame

Yuuki miro a sus hijos con ternura

-No olviden darle el mensaje, los amo…

El cuerpo de Yuuki se debilito, pero llego hacia la otra sala donde estaba lista…

-¿Lista?

-Hazlo, antes que desaparezca

* * *

El abrió sus ojos, después de mil años, con esfuerzo noto en donde estaba sin comprender

-Tenemos un mensaje de nuestra madre para ti… nuestro otro padre

-Quiero darte a ti a quien tanto amo

-El mundo que una vez vi cuando fui humana

-Busca la luz en tu corazón y allí me hallaras…

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron y el castaño miro algo que llamo su atención, pero era la luz mas hermosa, era la luz de su vida

-Que hermosa luz

Así extendió su mano y la mariposa se puso sobre ella y luego extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar, era lo mas bello que sus ojos habían visto, la mariposa lo guio por un bosque en el que en sus profundidades había un lago, y al otro lado del lago se encontraba una mujer, una persona que estaba de espaldas a el, subió a un bote mientras seguía a la mariposa, ella lo guio hasta el otro lado del lago, bajo en el agua aun y la miro con curiosidad

-¿Quién eres?

La mariposa capto la visa de Kaname y se dirigió a la chica, así se puso sobre su cuerpo creando una luz muy brillante, la chica callo y el la tomo en sus brazos, acaricio su rostro y su hermoso cabello marrón, abrió despacio sus ojos y se tornaron de color borgoña puro, estiro su mano y acaricio su rostro

-Kaname

-Tienes su luz, la luz de mi vida, Yuuki

-Te extrañe mucho Kaname, al fin has vuelto

Así sellaron la distancia con un beso, un beso que después de mil años de sufrimiento, mil años de estar separados, era ese beso, el que tanto… Habían esperado…

* * *

Final... es mi primer Fanfiction de Vampire Knight... y lo hice para una amiga... como ya lo he aclarado... y a ella le gusto mucho, no se emociona con facilidad asi que quise compartirlo con ustedes... espero que les haya gustado... gracias por leerlo... y por favor diganme si me tengo que retirar de este trabajo XD gracias por tomarse su tiempo...

Me despido... Kate-Kuran


End file.
